


i never wanna see you (unhappy)

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depression, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, I cried while writing this, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Oh god, Pining Keith (Voltron), Running Away, So much angst, Songfic, This is so depressing, i hate klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: part 1 of 2 - Almost Lover (A Fine Frenzy)





	

_**your fingertips across my skin** _

_**the palm trees swaying in the wind** _

Keith told himself that there was nothing more to the gentle touches than a friendly gesture. They were totally just friendly, even the ones that grazed his cheeks as they lay huddled for security, bleeding after battle and all hot in the moment.  \that was just in the moment, he often had to remind himself before getting to excited. Every time he told himself this, however, his mind wandered to that time they visited Earth. Lance took him to his hometown in Cuba, holding his hand and leading him to a windy beach. He listened, absolutely enthralled by Lance's reminiscence, for hours until the sun set and the wind from the shore was shaking the trees and lulling them to sleep. He told himself that he rested his head on Lance's chest in the most plutonic way. There couldn't have been anything else.

_**you sang me Spanish lullabies** _

_**the sweetest sadness in your eyes** _

Sometimes when Keith had nightmares of the Galra he would find himself in Lances bed. He was shushed and cradled and promised that everything was okay. Most nights they lay silent under the pale moonlight; some nights Lance would lull him to sleep with words that he didn't understand yet somehow was comforted by. Hell, Lance could have been singing the worst song in the universe but that didn't matter. There were deep, shushed tones in his voice as Lance sang songs that were probably from his childhood, and Keith had never felt safer and more grateful than he did with the tan arms wrapped around him.

_**i never wanna see you unhappy** _

_**i thought you'd want the same for me** _

Lance was a flirt; everyone knew that. Keith especially knew that. He could see the way that the princess caught his eye from the day they met and he could definitely see that Lance wasn't giving up no matter how much she seemed to not want him. Keith hated himself for being jealous, but every time he saw them flirting his heart dropped to his ass. there was no escaping it - he was so stupidly in love with Lance McClain. 

_**we walked along a crowded street** _

_**you took my hand and danced with me** _

Memories from Cuba kept him awake almost every night because no matter how many times he thought about it, it kept getting better. He remembered a street festival in a small downtown square. It was on a day that Lance was talking him out sightseeing, a Sunday. He remembered laughing  _honestly... laughing_ as Lance dragged him out into the middle of the crowd just to dance. They laughed until their jaws hurt and tears were pricking the corners of Lance's blue eyes - he swore he'd never see a sight more beautiful again and he still hasn't. Nothing was more beautiful or enticing as the way that Lance looked when he was having fun. It was an image Keith wished he could forget.

_**goodbye my almost lover** _

_**goodbye my hopeless dream** _

Keith had spent the past three days watching the two flirt back and forth. Three days. It took him seventy-two hours to decide that he was only holding Lance down. 'He deserves her. He dosen't need me, a Galra. He deserves to be happy,' Keith repeated his justification back to himself as he took off one night in a pod. He didn't dare take Red; the team needed her, no matter who piloted her. She was too good for him, just like Lance. A few tears rolled down his cheeks as he drove straight for the planet the housed his greatest fears. This was Keith's home now, with the Blade of Marmora. 


End file.
